


Guilty Pleasure

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Hand Jobs, Holly gives herself a bj and gets a big cum filled tummy, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Stuffing, Well stuffing with cum, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: After a long day at work, Holly Blue likes to indulge in the privacy of the shower.





	

What a day! So many errors that those earth gems made, and who had to fix them? This gem! Stars, if it wasn't for her everything would be utter chaos. Thank stars the cluster would be taking care of that planet, the last thing Homeworld needed was more gems from that sorry excuse of a planet and those terrible kindergartens. If only Homeworld had the resources like it once did when she was made, then maybe they would have proper warriors to serve Homeworld. Oh, and don't get her started on the rubies! They had the IQ of dust! Honestly, whoever thought it was a good idea to let them travel and handle missions was an idiot. But that was enough of dwelling on lesser gems, after all the hard work she did today Holly Blue thought she deserved a nice hot shower.

Holly Blue hummed lightly and quietly to herself as she strode down the hallways. Shoulders back, head high, back straight, everything to ensure her stride was confident and powerful, everything an agate like herself should be, the perfect image of a well made agate. The click-clack of her heels soon stopped as she reached a door, after a few short seconds of using the touch screen the door opened, revealing a bathroom, but not just any bathroom. Only high ranking gems like herself got access to this bathroom. Most bathrooms only contained a basic series of shower stalls, sinks, and toilets. 

But this one surpassed that luxury, it contained bigger stalls, large bathtubs with massaging jets, an assortment of fine smelling bath products that went above and beyond the scentless shampoo and soap given to those without access to this area. Gems in this bathroom got to use bubble bath, various shower gels, soaps that varied in scent, face masks, and bath bombs that coloured the water. It was an utter delight, this was her favourite way to unwind after a long day of disciplining and correcting gems. Especially since she got the whole bathroom to herself, luck must be on her side today.

"Hmmm...." Holly browsed the cabinet of various products. Now what was she in the mood for today? Though she could see the appeal of bathing in a tub, the idea of sitting in your own filth was a big turn off, so a shower it was. But what shower gel would join her? Her face broke out into a big grin upon seeing her favourite vanilla frosting scented shower gel was still in stock. "Perfect, thought that damn Onyx used that last of it." she mused and happily snatched up the bottle of gel, along with a sponge, a towel, and a bottle of sweet smelling shampoo.

Once she got her supplies, she phased away her clothing and entered the stall. She let out a relax sigh as warm water came from the shower head and onto her. Both of her buns became undone and her long locks of hair soon fell at her shoulders and down her back. After getting a squirt of shampoo in her hands she began to rub it into her locks, before rinsing it out. Once she was sure she had gotten all the suds washed out, she got a sponge and added the frosting scented shower gel. Oh it smelled so heavenly and sweet, just like vanilla frosting itself. She gleefully lathered herself up up until her whole body was coated in light fluffy bubbles that were soon washed away by the gentle jet of water from the shower head. Their was nothing Holly Blue enjoyed more than a nice relaxing hot shower! Well... Maybe their was one thing.

She bit into her lower lip and stood still for but a moment to listen. Judging by how she was accompanied by just the sound of her breathing and the running water from her shower, it was safe to assume Holly Blue was alone. 

Holly's lips curled into a pleased smirk. "Perfect." she mused to herself, her hand trailing to her crotch. "I need this so badly..." she murmured softly, her hand delicately grasping the tentacle between her leg.

Holly hummed softly as her thumb lightly stroked herself. This was going to be a perfect way to unwind after a hard day at work. 

'And that wouldn't be the only thing that's hard.' she jokingly thought to humour herself with some dirty jokes. What? It was too good to pass up. She shivered as she felt the light stimulation coming from such tiny strokes, a cry for help that she needed more, a cry for help she was more than happy to fulfill.

Holly ran her hands up and down the tentacle, letting a moan escape her lips as she slowly brought her hand up, then brought it back down to the base, then up again, and so on and so on. This was what hard working agates like herself deserved, pleasure and privacy. The privacy to indulge in such acts away from lowly beta gems. Stars know what they would say behind her back if they caught her like this. Despite the warm water of the shower head coming down on her, shivers ran down her spine. What a marvellous sensation! She definitely had to get into the showers more often, who knows? Maybe if they was another gem in here while she was showering they would join her? She would certainly welcome that idea, fucking with another high ranking gem such as herself, it was only natural. Another moan came as Holly Blue picked up the pace, her hand traveling up and down at a much faster speed then before.

"Oh yes!" Holly Blue cried, taking a split second to ponder if maybe someone could hear her outside of the room, maybe she should try to keep it down. But that thought was quickly forgotten about as Holly Blue cried out again. 

What a feeling! So bold and intense! She needed more! But how? It was then a genius idea sparked in Holly's mind... But then again she was an agate after all, they were smart gems. Holly smirked as she sat down on the floor, hand still massaging her blue tentacle. It was there she set her plan into motion. Granted, it took a bit of tricky contortionist moves, but she finally managed to get into the odd position she desired to be in. Holly was on her back, her legs in the air. Granted it looked abnormal, but it would work for what Holly had in mind. She licked her lips and carefully brought her own slick tentacle into her mouth.

Holly Blue gave a muffled moan of delight as she tasted the fluids of her arousal. She then began to rub her tongue along the slick flesh of the tentacle. Why didn't her genius mind think of doing this before?! She adored oral, but hated how it required a fellow gem, well that wouldn't be a problem any longer! She made her body rock a bit, in order to properly allow her head to bob as her lips brushed up and down the tentacle. Holly shuddered as she felt her climax draw near, it wouldn't be long now.

She kept at it, feeling herself inch closer and closer to her climax. Every bit of stress from working with inferior gems soon faded away and was replaced with a toe curling orgasm. 

Holly's cry of pleasures were muffled as she refused to remove her tentacle out of her mouth. Every muscle in her body was too busy being engulfed in pleasure, all but her ability to swallow. Holly Blue was normally the gem getting oral as oppose to giving, dare to say she was a pillow princess. But the taste of her release instantly made her regret never being on the giving end. It was hard to describe, mostly salty but it had a faint trace of sweetness. 

Their was so much of it, her climax was long and every long second of it Holly Blue just kept coming, in a seemingly never ending stream of cum. She just swallowed every bit of it, despite the full feeling building up in her stomach to the point her belly started to distend from the amount of cum she was uncontrollably guzzling down. Never in all her existence had her release came in such a big quantity, what could possibly trigger that? Not that she was complaining, it was utterly amazing! 

When her climax came to an end, so did the steady stream of cum, Holly finally brought her mouth away from her tentacle, her legs fell on the floor. She could do nothing but pant. Unable to get up from the exhaustion of her orgasm and the fact how heavy her cum filled stomach kept her pinned to the floor.

"Stars....didn't know I had it in me..." Holly Blue mused quietly to herself with a forced little laugh, as the water from the shower head kept falling down on her. 

Holly Blue Agate found a new guilty pleasure that day.


End file.
